lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Genocidal Ray
(Uploader's note: this story was so bad that it was moved here before it was even deleted from the Creepypasta Wiki!) In Berlin Germany, Ray Thomson was a boy born with 2 genetic mutations. One made him grow 7 feet in height and 350 pounds in muscle and the other made him 7 times stronger and more durable then the average human. He was bullied because of this and was forced to be home schooled. He never got to play with other kids and never played with toys. He found out he was autistic and tried his best to hide it when he was out and about, which barely happened because of how different he was. When people found out however, he was bullied even more. One day Ray was standing at the bus stop. His autism was to much for his parents to handle so they had no choice but to send Ray to public school. He waited for the bus to arrive. Then 5 minutes later a large group of kids showed up. They looked really tough. They stared at Ray for a while. "Well what do we have here?" One of them asked. "Looks like we got ourselves a big boy" Another one said. One of them shoved Ray. Ray always wondered why no one feared him. He was huge after all. Ray backed away slowly. "Big boys need to pay to hang out around here" The first one said and held out his hand. Was he expecting money from Ray? Ray was confused. Then the first one got annoyed after not getting paid and kicked Ray in the knee. That didn't seem to do anything. Then one of the others gave him a bat and he hit Rays knee again with it. Ray was durable, but he wasn't used to this kind of abuse. He fell on one knee and was down to his abusers height. "Listen to me you big dumbass, when I want your money and I don't see it, they don't have a good day" He said and spitted at Ray. Ray felt scared. He was strong but he didn't know how to defend himself, or how to fight at all. Then his abuser took out a knife. "Hilt, would you do the honers" He said. "With pleasure Hance" Hilt said. Hilt took the knife from Hance and walked closer to Ray. Hilt started cutting a scar on Ray's face. Ray wasn't used to pain because of how durable he was. It hurt so much. Ray screamed for help, but Hance covered his mouth. "SHUT UP!" He snapped. Once Hilt was done, he pulled the knife away. Hance then punched Ray in the face. Ray just looked at him. Ray felt something he had never felt before. Not fear, not anymore. It was rage. Ray grabbed Hance by the throat and pushed him away. Hance went a good 8 feet away before falling to the ground. "YOU SON OF A-" But Hilt was cut off by a punch to the face. The others started attacking Ray. They tried to get Ray on the ground but he was too strong. He shoved them all away one by one. He then walked over to Hance and said. "Your an asshole". Hance got on his feet and started punching and kicking Ray. Ray's durability overpowered all of Hance's attacks. Ray shoved Hance away and grabbed his foot and pulled him up. Then, Ray snapped Hance's leg the wrong way. Hance screamed in pain. Ray noticed the bus was arriving. He paniced and ran to his house. He told his parents everything. In fear of Ray going to jail, they decided to move to America. Ray got settled in at his new home. Ray went to school and had a great time. No one made fun of him, no one threatened him. He was safe. One night Ray was on the Internet. He was going threw the deep web for no reason other then discover new things. Then he came across the local killers. They were known as Jeff the killer, Jane the killer, Nina the killer, and Homicidal Liu. Ray wanted to know more about these killers, but he was concerned about his and his parents mental health. So he blew it off. The next day, there was a knock on Rays door. His mother opened up, it was the police. What were they doing here. "Are you Ray Thomson?" One of the officers asked. "Yes" Ray said. "Your under arrest for attacking and attempt of murder Hance Mickson in Berlin Germany" The other officer said. WHAT?!. He was never safe. He new it was coming. "Your gonna be locked up for a long time" Said the first officer. His mother was covering her mouth trying to hold back her tears. His dad came in to see what was going on. His mother told him everything and he was outraged. He told them to leave, but they weren't going to. One of the officers then took out some handcuffs and told Ray to hold out his rists. Ray refused. The other officer told him that if he refused then he will have to use force. Then Ray felt it again. The rage. Ray grabbed the officer by the throat and threw him across the room. The other officer tried to pull out his taser, but ray threw a lamp that was near him at the officers head. His parents were wide eyed and scared looking. Ray was back into reality and saw what he did. He suddenly started running the other way. He ran to the woods and stopped. he wasn't ready to live life on the run. Not without a weapon. He walked to the shed and grabbed his Dad's ax and turned to see his parents standing there. They begged him not to leave and to just accept this. "Mom and dad, I'm sorry" He said as he killed them both and walked deep into the woods. There was no going back for him now. Ray ran fast and far into the woods and stoped 10 minutes later. He felt like he would pass out, and he did. When he woke up, he was in a chair. He looked around and saw he was in a cabin. Then he heard footsteps. He looked to see a boy with scars all over his face. "Who are you?" Ray asked. "Names Liu" Liu said. Then Liu stabbed Ray with a needle filled with a strange liquid. "Welcome to the family" was the last thing Ray heard before passing out. Sense then Ray's only thought was one thing. Kill or be killed. Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:OCs Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Wall of Text Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Random Capitalization Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Man on the Internet